


midnight phonecalls

by kairasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot, oh man i wish i know how to write tsukki better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairasan/pseuds/kairasan
Summary: Nothing makes sense at three in the morning.





	

**It was dark**.It was three in the morning. You weren't supposed to wake up for another three hours but you were awake and it was all because of your ringing phone.

 

 

          You weren't annoyed. You had, after all, done nothing but sleep all day and phone calls from ungodly hours intrigued you. The number was unknown and for a while you stared at it. Could this be a prank call? Should you ignore it? You shrugged. You pressed the phone on your ear.

 

 

         " _Aya_?" You stiffened.

 

 

         You didn't answer. You weren't " _Aya_ " and you knew you had to end the call. You were invading something personal, something that isn't yours. You can't hear what he had to say. You can't—

 

 

        " _I missed you, I really did_."

 

 

 _Goddamnit_.

 

 

        You missed him too. You really did. You couldn't end the call. You wanted to hear more of his voice. It was as warm and as soothing as you remembered. You want more of it. You want him to lean close and whisper the things he would never speak out loud. You want him. You want everything back.

 

 

        " _Speak to me, Aya_ ," He sighed. " _I know I messed up and I'm not the best person out there but please..._ "

 

 

        " _Believe me when I say that I love you and—"_ He paused. " _You know that I hate dealing with troublesome things but Aya, you're important to me and I know that it's all going to be worth it in the end_."

 

 

       " _So please_ ," You could hear quiet sobbing. Was it you? You touched your cheek and found it wet. You were crying but you knew it was him. He was crying for Aya. Your heart ached. You could clearly remember a very similar situation. It was three years ago and the sky was dark. You were heartbroken and you were on the phone. You were begging him with words almost similar to the one he was exclaiming to this "Aya". Whoever she was, she was really lucky. You'd do everything just to make him look at you again. It pained you because even after three years had already passed, you were still completely, wholly and utterly in love with Tsukishima Kei.

 

 

        " _Tell me that it's not over_ ," You felt a shiver ran down your spine. " _Say that you love me too_."

 

 

        He didn't mention Aya. You knew it was wrong. You knew that it'd just make everything worse and he'd hate you more but it was 3:10 in the morning and nothing made sense.

 

        "I love you Kei," You had never met Aya but you were sure that she didn't have a shaky and hoarse voice like you do. You couldn't help it. You were crying, after all. "I really, _really_ do."

 

 

        You ended the call. It was a brave stroke of strength. For the first time after so long, you had told him what you feel and you have your guts to blame.

 

 

        But then again it was dark.

 

 

       Nothing made sense.

 

 

       You thought it was okay to be a little honest.


End file.
